Some prior art hydraulic actuators, such as the actuators disclosed in WO 96/07029 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,892 provide safety measures in the case of electrical power cut off or actuator failure. In the actuators disclosed in WO 96/07029 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,892 this is obtained by causing the sliding member to move to a neutral position in the case of power cut off or actuator failure. In the actuator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,892 this is obtained by positioning the sliding member in the diagonal of a bridge circuit. Two valves which are normally closed in a de-energized state are fluidly connected between a pump and two pressure chambers of the sliding member, and two valves which are normally open in a de-energized state are fluidly connected between the pressure chambers and a tank. Furthermore, two biasing springs are arranged in the sliding member, biasing the sliding member towards the neutral position. Thus, in the case of an electrical power cut off the two valves arranged on the pump side are closed and the two valves on the tank side are opened. In the absence of fluid pressure from the pump, due to the closed valves on the pump side, the biasing springs will push the sliding member towards the neutral position, and fluid is allowed to flow between the tank and the pressure chambers, due to the open valves on the tank side. Accordingly, the sliding member is moved into the neutral position.
In the actuator disclosed in WO 96/07029 a sliding member is also positioned in the diagonal of a bridge circuit. However, in this case all four valves are of the normally open type. Thus, in the case of a power cut off, all four valves are opened. Thereby there is a permanent flow of fluid from the pressure source (pump) to the pressure sink (tank). Since this flow of fluid is distributed uniformly over the two branches of the bridge circuit, the pressure on each side of the sliding member is the same. Thereby the sliding member will be moved to a neutral position.
However, in some hydraulic position motors, such as those incorporated in hydro-mechanical transmissions (HMT's) on all terrain vehicles or work utility vehicles, there is a need for locking a hydraulic servomotor in its instantaneous position, if a failure is detected or loss of power happens. For example, the driver must, for safety reasons, not be exerted to potential hazardous accelerations and decelerations, and the gearing ratio of the HMT must therefore be maintained in the case of a power loss or actuator failure. With regard to the hydraulic servomotor, this means that it should be locked in its instantaneous position. In such applications it is therefore not necessarily appropriate that the hydraulic servomotor must move to a neutral position as described in WO 96/07029 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,892.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,187 discloses an actuator configuration based on switching valves where an instantaneous locking of a sliding member is possible. In the actuator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,187 a sliding member is positioned in the diagonal of a bridge circuit of valves. Two check valves are fluidly connected between a pump and two pressure chambers of the sliding member, the check valves being arranged in such a manner that a fluid flow is prevented in a direction from the pressure chambers towards the pump. Furthermore, two valves of the normally closed type are fluidly connected between the pressure chambers and a tank. Thus, in the case of a power cut off the two valves of the normally closed type are closed. Thereby fluid is not allowed to flow out of the pressure chambers, and the sliding member is thereby locked in its instantaneous position.
It is a disadvantage of the actuator configuration of U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,187 that both of the check valves always allow a fluid flow in a direction from the pump towards the pressure chambers. This has the consequence that, during normal operation of the actuator, the obtainable velocity of the sliding member is limited, and thereby movement of the sliding member from one operational position to another can only occur at a limited speed, and the operability of the actuator is thereby inhibited.